


wake me from this dream

by KelleaMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelleaMarie/pseuds/KelleaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a nightmare come to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me from this dream

It was the worst thing you could ever imagine coming home to.  
A broken door and the smell of smoke, a pervading Silence and a sense of dread.  
That gut wrenching feeling of despair, and a knowledge that there can be no one left.  
Derek Hale, walked into the Clearing that used to hold his home, he wasn't noticed straight away but soon he was being overwhelmed by people, Police Officers, Firemen, Paramedics all asking the same question “Are you ok?”  
Derek wanted to scream at them, ask them how he could possibly be ok, when his whole family was gone, burnt because of him, how he could ever be ok when he was the one responsible.  
A cry of “we've found survivors” is the last thing Derek heard before darkness dragged him under.


End file.
